D E A D   E N D
by Queenicakes
Summary: "This is where we part ways  My feelings have all vanished into thin air  I'm dissolving back into 1s and 0s  It's closing curtain for my tale" -Dead End by Hatsune Miku  T for implied character death and Yaoi. Contains Akaito x Mikuo!


Random plot bunny yey. It happened when I was listening to: The Disappearance of AKAITO and Hatsune Mikuo. Anyway...yeah, AkaitoxMikuo, cause I kind of love that pairing, and the Vocaloid section needs MOAR of it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid ; A ;

* * *

><p>-D E A D E N D-<p>

Mikuo bit off a piece of leek he was gnawing on, chewing thoughtfully, savoring the slightly spicy flavor knowing that it could very well be his last taste of the delicious

slightly and then coughing, Mikuo noticed that the skies vibrant blue color was fading into a dull grey. He was sick, he knew that much at least…A virus

was spreading quickly through the pitchloids, he was one of the many victims of the said virus. Akaito was sick too, no matter how much the stubborn red-head tried to

deny it. Mikuo knew that they didn't have much time left; he felt a few tears slide down his cheeks. He didn't want to leave yet! He wanted to spend more time with his

friends, with _Akaito_, he wanted to _sing_. The tealette gasped in shock, his vision was going blurry, and everything was pixelating. He was choking back sobs now, "_No! _

_No! I-I want to see him! Just one more time! Please!" _ Mikuo screamed his final wish as his voice gave out and he dissolved back into 1s and 0s.

He opened his eyes to a world of white. "_This must be the trash-bin"_ he thought numbly, noting the broken bodies of others that had been deleted before him, scanning

for one in particular. There! In the distance, standing, thankfully not among the bodies littering the blank space, was Akaito. The eldest Shion brother's black cloak

fluttering slightly in the slight breeze that chilled Mikuo to the bone. "_A-Akaito!_" he yelled, wincing at the pain it caused him, it hurt to talk. Mikuo ran, towards theonly

living figure in the cold, white world, flinging himself at the older Vocaloid, sobbing in relief.

Akaito immediately wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, running his fingers through the other boy's short teal hair in an attempt to calm the boy down."_A-_

_Akaito…Akaito…Akaito…." _ Mikuo murmured brokenly through sobs. "_Shhhh….M-Mikuo ,I-I-It's okay." _he heard Akaito's low voice whisper, it calmed him downslightly."_Akaito! _

_I-I don't wa-A-nna die! I don't want to l-leave you! I can already feel the e-e-emer-r-r-gency shutdown starting!" _ Mikuo cried out in pain, his voice distortingunder the strain

of speaking. God, it hurt so much! "_Mikuo…."_ A deep, soothing voice broke his frantic babbling "_Do you r-r-r-rem-m-m-ember the first song w-we sang together…?_" The

red-haired Vocaloid asked him, wincing as the words tore at his throat. "_I-It was….L-Last night, Good-d Night._" Mikuo whispered brokenly, voice cracking in several places

but still managing to smile slightly through the tears as memories fleeted through his head, memories of him and Akaito. Of their first duet, the time Akaito blew up the

kitchen trying to make habanero Ice-cream, their first kiss, date, and so much more. He felt Akaito's arms tighten around him, pulling him closer and he knew that's what

was going through the older vocaloid's head too.

Akaito and Mikuo could both feel themselves fading at a rapid pace, their personalities resetting to their default settings. In their last burst of emotion, they pressed

their lips together in a short, sweet kiss, pulling away, they managed to force out three more words before the virus overtook them completely: _"i l0v3 Y0U…" _ The

two broken Vocaloid's eyes grew dim as they slummed to the ground, limp and lifeless, slowly dissolving into 1s and 0s.

-A Critical Error Has Occurred-

-A Critical Error Has Occurred-

-Attempting Re-Installation Process-

-Please Stand By...-

* * *

><p>Yay Flangst! :D FFF- I couldn't bring myself to kill them off ; w ; -goes to work on the second chapter of Himitsu Keisatsu-<p> 


End file.
